A Shadow Finds A New Light
by Wolfmaniac35
Summary: A young man who was betrayed by his own family finds himself in a new world where he may have a chance at finding the happiness and love that was denied him in his previous life. How will things turn out? How will he become happy? Will the elements become his friends? Will a certain Changeling Queen take an interest? These questions and many more will be answered as you read. 《 》


**A Shadow Finds A New Light**

Chapter 1

I slowly open my eyes and take a look at my surroundings. All I see is a never ending white landscape. I know that I am dead because I am in limbo. As I'm contemplating my situation a voice speaks to me.

" Yes young one, you have passed over and currently reside in Limbo. Your soul has yet to release its hold completely on the mortal realm. " The voice sounded from every direction at once.

" I pretty much knew that already. I also know why my soul refuses to move on," was my responce.

" If that's the case, then why won't your soul move on young one?" The voice asked me.

" Quite simply, my soul merely wishes for a chance at a happy life. One that isn't full of pain, suffering, and loneliness. " My responce seems to have gave the voice pause for a few minutes.

" What would you say if I could give you a chance at a new life where you can make friends that you can trust. " The voices offer is has my hopes rising.

" I would say yes, but how do I know that I can trust you. I have been betrayed by everyone in my own family. How do I know these friends you speak of won't do the same. No matter what species a being is they are equally capable of both good and evil. I don't know if I can handle being betrayed again. " This time my response gains a reaction that I did not expect.

" I am sorry to hear that you have been through so much. I can't guarantee that they will not react negatively at first. But in time I am sure that they will come to accept you once they get to know you better. " I could hear the sadness in the voices tone at my words.

" I guess that the only true way to find out is to give it a try. If things don't work out, I'll simply live in the wilderness somewhere. "

" Hopefully young one, it doesn't come to that. Please close your eyes and when you open them again, your new life will begin. " I close my eyes as the voice says and I immediately feel a distortion in the air. I wait for the feeling to pass and when it does I feel a breeze along with the suns rays shining through my eyelids. I slowly open my eyes once again and I see that I am lying on the soft grass of a hill. In the distance to my right I notice a house with large leaves as a roof and in the distance to my left I see a town. I then look at myself and notice that I have lost a bit of weight, my hair seems to be growing longer instead of thick like it used to, I'm wearing a black shirt with dark green flame pattern around the ends of the short sleeves and the fringe of the waist line with a green wolf head in the center, my pants are solid black and are designed like any other pair of pants, my shoes are black steel-toed boots with dark green laces, and finally my necklace of a dragon made of pure silver is still around my neck.

Overall, I am really digging my new appearance. Now that the self examination is done, I should figure out where to go. I already know that the house is a no go since only someone who either wants to be left alone or is shy would build the home out this far from town. So the obvious choice would be to head into town. I carefully stand up and begin my walk to town at a measured pace. As I walk I look around myself and have to admit that this place is relaxing and peaceful. Based on the weather and the temperature, I would say that it is mid summer. Unsurprisingly the heat doesn't affect me in the least. It was the same in my old life, this being one of the reasons I was picked on as a child. During my inner contemplations I arrived on the outskirts of the town and now notice a large group of differently colored ponies staring at me as I approach. I stop around 10 feet from them.

" Hi " Not the best ice braker, but how do you begin a conversation with a pony. One of them steps forward.

" Hi. What sort of species are you? What is your name? Where do you come from? " The rapid pace of her questions caught me by surprise. Oh, I forgot to mention that her fur is bubblegum pink and her mane is a darker pink.

" Well in order, my species is Human. I go by Shadow. And I am not sure how to respond to the last question. The voice never told me where I was being sent to. " The rest of the ponies have looks that range from happy to freaked out about my answers.

" My name is Pinkimenia Dianne Pie, but you can just call me Pinkie. It's nice to meet you Shadow. How come you can't tell us where you are from? And what do you mean by a voice?" Well I now know the pink pony is named Pinkie Pie.

" Nice to meet you to Pinkie. The reason I'm unable to tell you where I'm from is because I don't know if you will understand what I will say. The same goes for the voice. Is there somepony you know that is really book smart that can help me understand how to explain it? " She holds up one of her front hooves that I take to mean " one second please". She quickly gallops off and returns a few minutes later dragging another pony that has lavender fur and a mixture of dark blue and pink mane.

" Pinkie what is so important that you had to forcibly drag me here? " I cant help but lightly snicker at that. The new pony looks over at me at my slight noise and her eyes widen considerably.

" Well, my new friend Shadow wanted to explain to us about how he came hear but he doesn't know how to exlain it right. " The new pony looks at me with a now curious demeanor.

" Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to meet you Shadow. Now how can I help you? " I can tell that she really does want to help.

" Well, the easiest way to say it is that I come from another demension. In my home dimension I died. When I woke up I was in what I call Limbo. Limbo is a place where souls that refuse to let go of life wind up. After a few minutes a soothing voice began speaking to me, it asked if I wanted a chace at a new life where I can find happiness. Eventually I accepted and I woke up halfway between here and a cottage with a roof made of what looked like leaves. " Almost all of the ponies have completely lost expressions on their faces. Pinkie just keeps her smile, while Twilight looks more intrigued than anything.

" So simply put, you died and got a second chance at life here. I should send Princesss Celestia a letter telling her about this. Come with me to my home and you can rest there while I write and send the letter. " I follow Twilight to her home that turns out to be a tree that seems to be crafted as a library/house on the inside by unknown means. Once we get inside Twilight calls out to someone named Spike.

" Spike can you come here. We have a guest. Please set some tea to boil. " I look up the stairs and see a small purple dragon with a green frill on his head, emerald green eyes, and light green spine plates running down his back. He runs down the stairs only to trip halfway. I quickly lunge forward and catch him before he hits the floor. I carefully set him down.

" Hey there bud, are you okay? You really shouldn't run down stairs. It can be a dangerous thing to do. " He looks up at me and his eyes widen. Surprisingly he isn't scared of me just shocked at my appearance.

" Thanks for saving me. I'll try to remember your advice. The reason I was running is because I was curious as to why Pinkie dragged Twilight off earlier. " I can understand curiosity getting the better of anypony at certain times.

" You're welcome. The reason Pinkie dragged Twilight off is because I needed her help with something. Once she is done writing and sending her letter to Princess Celestia, I am sure she will explain things to you. " He seems to be an excitable little dragon.

" Ok. Once she's done, I'll send the letter to the Princess. " I wonder how he is going to send the letter.

" Alright boys. I finished the letter. Here Spike. " Twilight levitates the letter over to spike using what I surmise as magic. Spike then inhales and breaths a burst of emerald green flames. The letter then breaks down into magical particles before going out the open window and floating off towards a castle that I see in the distance.

" I gotta say. That was cool. " They both look at me with "what are you referring to" curious looks. " I was talking about how Spike used magic laced flames to break down the letter into magical particles that then were carried on a breeze to his intended destination. That was cool. " Judging by their looks, Twilight is surprised at my answer, while Spike is a little lost. " That's amazing, not many ponys understand the process of that spell so well. You must be somepony who likes to learn like I do. " I see the happy look on her face and don't know how to word my response. " Honestly, I simply used commen sense to break down the steps of the spell based on what I saw. "

Her expression, if anything, got happier. " If that's true, then that makes you a natural born prodigy. To see a spell only once and to be able to break it down step by step is astounding, even if it was a simple communication spell. Anyway, Spike this is Shadow, now that the introductions are finished can you put on some tea please? " He nodded quickly and dashed off to the kitchen to make the tea. In the meantime I look around and find myself able to read the titles of the books. That mysterious being must have imprinted this worlds language in my mind. If that's true then my new clothes and appearance must be a key to my possible magical abilities. Pretty soon spike return with the tea. While we enjoy our tea, Twilight tells Spike about why Pinkie dragged her off. He then looks at me with a sorrowful expression. " I'm sorry to hear that you died before coming here. " I see that he truly means it. " To be honest, I'm glad that I died, so far things are better for me here than back there. " I notice the at first shocked expressions turn into an uncertain happy expression. I begin to feel a strong prescense slowly getting closer. I look around but don't see anypony else. I close my eyes and see a large flame in the distance that seems to be a bit of the suns flame heading towards us. I then notice Twilight glowing in a violet aura of magic. Spike also has a smaller light green magical aura in his belly. I then open my eyes and notice them giving me worried looks. " Sorry about that. I felt a strong prescense approaching and it seems that your Princess is coming personally to respond to your letter. " I notice a panicked look overcoming her. " What? The Princess is on her way here? Now? I must quickly clean up, prepare snacks and more tea, and freshen up! " I put my hand on her shoulder to hold her steady. " Twilight. If the Princess cared about that she would have sent a letter ahead of time so that you could prepare. That means that this isn't a social visit. It will be strictly business. " I notice she has mostly calmed down, but still is worried. " If needed I'm sure the Princess would like some fresh brewed tea upon her arrival. " This gives her something to focus on as she moves into the kitchen to start the tea boiling. I motion Spike to go with her to keep her calm. I head to the door to await the Princess' s arrival.

A few minutes later I hear the sound of hooves lightly touching the ground and I carefully open the door. I see a larger pony ( in referense to height ) standing in front of me. She in turn scrutinizes me. I bow my head to her. " Welcome Princess. I've been expecting you for a few minutes now. " She becomes noticeably surprized. " How is it that you knew I was coming? I wanted this to be a informal meeting, so as to have no distractions. " I nod my head in understanding while motioning for her to enter. I carefully close the door after she passes me. " I scensed your magical signature a few minutes ago. Seeing as how you ponys have magic, and your signature was so bright, I knew it must have been you responding to Twilights letter. "

She looks at me with a pleasantly surprised expression. " That's interesting. Where is Twilight at this moment? " I nod before responding, " She is in the kitchen preparing fresh tea. I asked Spike to go with her in order to keep her from stressing out over your unannounced arrival. " She seems to relax a little more. " Thats good to hear. She normally takes things to seriously. Let's take a seat on the couch while we wait. " Now that I have time to notice it, her presence gives off the same feeling that the being in Limbo did. That must mean that they are related. I'm guessing the other being was Celestia's mother. " Hey Celestia. I was wondering if you had a mother? The reason why I was asking is because the being I spoke to in Limbo, that gave me another chance at life, gave off the same type of calming feeling that you do. " At first I notice a slight sad look come over her face before it was replaced with shock.

" Are you sure about that." Seeing me nod she continues. " It is possible. My mother and father disappeared without a trace many years ago, leaving me and my sister Luna to look after the kingdom. " After thinking about that, I come to a conclusion. " Since that's the case, it is safe to say that your mother watches over those who pass on, while your father must watch over those whose souls committed dreadful crimes while they were living. That would mean that they have been watching over you and Luna this whole time. Since they haven't shown themselves, they must trust you completely. That means that I may be able to trust you as well. " She regards me with an intrigued expression. " Why does that give you the feeling that you can trust me? I ask because I am curious. " Seeing as how I feel I can trust her, I will tell her. " Well Celestia, back in my old life I was betrayed by everypony in my family except for my grandmother who died 2 and a half years before I died. My grandmother was the only one who ever treated me like I was normal. The rest of my family treated me like a worthless piece of trash that didn't deserve to live. In the first five years of my life I died 236 time. "

Her expression stays neutral for the most part, but I can see the sadness in her eyes. " I am sorry to hear about your loss. I cant believe that anypony, especially not parents, to treat a foal like that. If you don't mind me asking, how did you die 236 times in your first five years of life? " That's easy to answer even though nopony back home on earth would have believed me. " I was born with two medical conditions. The first was asthma, which causes those who suffer from it to experience trouble breathing if their blood flows to quickly or if adrenaline flows too strongly. The second was a whole in my heart, which caused me to be unable to handle exposure to too much heat. I died 140 out of the 236 times because of those medical conditions. 86 times that I died was due to being beaten up by my older brother until I stopped breathing while my mother sat to the side not caring. The remaining 10 times that I died was from mental trauma of my mother verbally assaulting me because my step father didn't want to have a foal with her yet. He wanted to get a bigger home so that we would have room for when they did have a child. My step fathers only guilt was ignorance to any of this happening. And all of that was my foalhood. " Throughout my explanation I could see that Celestia couldn't keep up her neutral front and started to cry a little halfway through.

" I can't understand how anypony could treat anypony else like that. I am terribly sorry you had to go through all of that. I am glad that you are safe from all of that now. " After she finishes speaking, she extends one of her wings around me in a hug. This is the scene that Twilight and Spike return to.

" Princess, why are you crying? " Celestia dies her tears on her wing. " Shadow hear was just telling me about his life before he came here. I will speak to you about it before I go. " I can see that Twilight is curious about what part of my previous life could have made the princess cry. " Well it seems that me and Celestia ended up discussing everything already. Why don't you go ahead and inform them about it Celestia, while I take a walk to clear my head. Just remembering those memories bring me sadness, so I don't want to be present when you tell them. " I can see the understanding look in her eye as she nods too me. I calmly walk to the door and close it behind me as I pass through. I decide to go to the nearby park too relax.

Once I arrive, I lay down on the soft grass and look up at the beutiful night sky. I always enjoyed viewing the stars and the moon. " I've never seen a night sky as beutiful as this. " At the end of my words, I notice the moon brighten a little more. I also see the faint outline of what appears to be either a unicorn or an alicorn on the moon. It seems that some being must be trapped up there. " I don't know who you are, but I'm sure that this beutiful night is your doing and I hope to see you sometime in the future. " The moons glow pulstes for a few seconds before returning to normal. I smile at this as I hear the soud of hooves approaching. I look over and see Celestia approaching me. " I see that Twilight didn't come with. I'm sure she must be overcome with everything. " Celestia nods, confiming my guess before I continue. " Tell me Celestia, who is it that is trapped within the moon? " Based on her reaction, I'm guessing that she didn't expect me to find this out. I also see a look of guilt cross her face. " I see that whoever it is, that you were the one that imprisoned them there. Who is it and why? " At my accusation she explains to me about how her sisters plight of the ponies ignoring her beutiful nights caused her to become consumed by hate and revenge. How they battled it out and she was forced to imprison her to save Equestria from an eternal night. At the end of her explanation I give her an angry glare before walking off. " Shadow wait! Where are you going? " I turn back and glare at her again. " You blatantly ignored you sisters feelings, lable her a monster, and imprisoned her. You were to blind to see the obvious. Your sister was consumed by grief and depression and you did nothing to help her. You ponies are no different to my family. I am going to live in the forest just like I told your mother I would if something like this happened. "

She looks at me with a horrified expression. " You can't. That forest is full of dangerous creatures that can kill you. " I look at her with visible disinterest. " All of the forest back in my home world were the same. The 'creatures' of the forests have always accepted me, where as my own kind shunned me. " This visibly saddens her more. I reach the edge of the forest and step inside already feeling the creatures of the woods allowing me passage through while blocking off the path for any foolish enough to pursue.

( Pov. Celestia )

I can't believe that this has occured. That young man has lost trust in me for my bad judgement in dealing with my sister all those years ago. I hear Twilighrt and young Spike approaching. " Princess where did Shadow go? " I look at her with sadness. " It seems that I have made a terrible mistake. He asked me about who it was that I imprisoned in the moon? " She has an understandably confused look. " You imprisoned somepony in the moon Princess? Why would that cause Shadow to leave? " I understand that I must tell her as well, I explain to her the same things that I told Shadow. " I see, but why would this cause Shadow to leave? " She doesn't seem to remember what I told her earlier. " Twilight if you recall, Shadows family never cared for his feelings. My actions towards my sister were the same. " She seems to get it now.

" I understand now Princess. So where did Shadow go? " I don't know how she will take this news. " He left into the Everfree forest. " She begins to panic and looks to Spike. " Spike, I need you to get our friends that we made yesterday and bring them here. We need to find Shadow before he gets hurt. " Spike rushes off to do as Twilight requested. " Twilight you need to understand that Shadow is in no danger in the Everfree forest. I sensed the creatures allowed him into the forest while covering up his trail so that nopony can track him. " I see the determined look in her eyes. " That doesn't matter Princess. We need to let him know that ponies aren't like that anymore. He told us that he has never had any friends and has never known what love is. I want to show him that we care about him. " I see the reasoning in her actions. " Just return tomorrow for the Summer Sun Celebration. I would like for you girls and Shadow to be there. I also want to apologize to Shadow for my past transgressions. " she nods to me as Spike returns with the othe girls in tow.

( Pov. Twilight )

I turn to the others as they arrive. " Alright girls. A new friend that Pinkie, Spike and I made today has gone into the Everfree forest. We need to find him and bring him back. " The others look to me with determined looks, well except for maybe Fluttershy. I see Applejack about to speak. " Well Twi, what type of pony is this fella? " I wonder how they will take it. " He's not a pony at all girls. He's what he calls a human. He came from another world as a second chance to find happiness. He found out something that made him angry and he stormed off into the Everfree forest. " They look at me with confused looks at first, probably over the human thing, before they become more determined than ever. Rainbow Dash seems to have something to say. " Twilight, I'll take Fluttershy with me and scout from the sky. We might be able to spot him in a clearing. " I nod to her idea. " That's a good plan Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile the four of us will look from the groud. I'll shoot up a flare spell if we find him first. If you two find him first leave Fluttershy with him and come get us. " I see the scared look on Fluttershys face. " Don't worry Fluttershy. Shadow cares for all animals same as you. He only went in there out of anger. He wouldn't try to hurt you. That's not the type of pony he is. " My words seemed to have worked in calming her down. " Alright everypony, lets get going! " We head into the woods as Spike waits back at the library and the Princess heads back to Canterlot.

( Pov. Shadow )

I continue heading into the forest and eventually find a large clearing. I lie down in the middle of it to look up at the night sky. " I hope that I get to see you sometime soon Princess Nightmare Moon. You seem to be the first one who I might be able to call mom. ", After saying that a lone tear makes its way down the side of my face and trails its way to the ground, where it is absorbed into the ground. I notice the moon giving off a short pulsing glow that brings the first true smile to my face in years. I begin to hear the sound of somepony calling my name. Twilight must have gotten some of her friends to help her search for me. I guess I can go back. I only came out here to calm down. I look to my right and see a wolf-like creature that looks like it is made of wood. " Don't worry they are just worried about me. I'll return sometime to see yall again. " I see the timberwolf nod to me before it retreats back into the foliage. I stand up and see a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail followed by a cream colored pegasus with pink mane and tail heading towards me. I wave once they get within sight of me. They quickly descend in front of me and look me over. " Are you Shadow? Twilight didn't mention what you would look like. " She has a slightly tomboyish tone to her voice. " Yes, I'm Shadow. I was just coming into the woods to clear my head and to calm down. "

They seem to be incredulous at my response. " Are you bucking crazy. This is the most dangerous place in this area of Equestria. " I cant help but to smirk at her words. " It may be dangerous for you ponies, but I feel at home out here. There was even some Timberwolves keeping an eye on me out of concern just a few minutes ago. " I notice them starting to get scared. " Are they still here? " I honestly don't know why they are scared. " Don't worry, I told them that you were just looking for me out of concern. Contrary to what you ponies think, the creatures of this forest don't needlessly harm others. They don't like being called names like monster. " They seem to calm down for the most part. "Okay well you and Fluttershy here start heading back while I go let Twilight and the others know we found you. I'm Rainbow Dash, by the way. " Well, their names definitely suit them. " Alright we'll see you girls back at the library. " With that Dash salutes and flys off.

I notice Fluttershy starting to get scared and shake a little. " Don't worry Fluttershy, the animals in this forest won't harm you. They can tell that you have a kind heart and will see to it that we make it out of the forest safely. " She jumps at first when I start to speak, but she gradually stops shaking and smiles a little. " Thank you. I don't usually come out here, so I didn't know what kinds of animals live out here. " It is good to see her calm again. " Don't worry. How about we talk about our favorite kinds of animals and what we like about them as we head back. " She visibly brightens at my suggestion and nods her head as we begin our trip back to Twilights home.

( Pov. Rainbow Dash )

I see Twilight and the other girls up ahead. I can't believe that Shadow can be so chill about being in a place like this. I land in front of the others to tell them what I found. " Hey girls. Fluttershy and I found him. They are on their way back to the library. " I can see the amazed look on the others faces. " Well tarnation pardner. That was quick even for you Dash. " The others seem to be thinking the same thing. " I can't help it if I'm that awesome. Shadow is pretty cool though. I mean he made friends with some Timberwolves before me and Shy found him. " I notice that they're all shocked at hearing this. I hope he wants to be friends, we would make each other about 20% cooler. " Now are you sure about that darling. Those creatures are absolutely dreadful and vicious. " I can see where she thinks that. " Yeah I'm sure, Rarity. Shadow said that the animals in this forest don't needlessly harm others. Those Timberwolves actually stayed near the clearing to watch over him until Shy and I got there. "

I notice Twilights thinking face. " I can't wait to inform the Princess about this. " Seriously why does she have to write everything down. She is such an egghead. " Well, anyway, let's head back to the library and meet up with Shy and Shadow. " The others nod in agreement and we head back to the library.

( Pov. Shadow )

Fluttershy and I just arrived back at the library, not noticing how quickly we made it back. " I just wish the wolves from my world could be found here. I always felt a connection with them, even if I never had the opportunity to meet one face to face. " She nods to me with an uncertain smile. " It's possible that they could be out there. After all it seems that our two worlds have alot of the same animals. " I notice her uncertainty. " Don't worry Shy, they are just like all other wild creatures. They only harm others when looking for food or defending their families. To a wolf, any member of their pack is considred family. It's the same as you and your friends, even though none of you are related by blood, you all still consider each other to be family. " I can she undrstands me alot better now. I see the others in the distance galloping toward us. " Well it seems that the others have made it back now. " She nods as we wait for them to reach us.

Rainbow Dash is the first one to reach us, obviously. " Hey Shy, hey Shadow. How did the two of you beat us back. We were closer than the two of you. " I can tell that she seems to be the type that likes livivg on the wild side at times. " Honestly, I'm not sure. We were simply talking on our way back so I didn't pay attention to haw fast we were going. I guess this just means that I'm quicker than you. " The other girls notice that I'm just picking with her. " That can't be right. I'm the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria. " I can't help but give her a deadpan look. " Rainbow. You do remember that I'm not a pegasus, but a human right? You're still the fastest pegasus, I just happen to be the fastest human. Also, I'm only messing with you. " She has the decency to look embarrassed, while the othe girls giggle at her expense. " Now that that embarrassment is over. Can we go inside so as to get the introductions out of the way? " Twilight nods at my suggestion, so I quickly hold the door open for them. " You first ladies. "

For some reason all of them are blushing with small grins on their faces. Wait isn't that what females do when they see something or somepony that 'interests' them? If that's the case then I need to watch out for them. I know some females tend to lose themselves to their urges. " My what a gentlecolt. Not many stallions around here would treat a lady he doesn't even know so kindly. " That was the white furred mare with a purple mane and tail. " Well I always try to treat ladies with respect. If I don't treat a lady with respect, it means that she has done something to lose my respect. And before I forget, Twilight can you send Celestia a letter letting her know that I am no longer mad and that I wish to apologize for allowing my anger to cloud my judgement. " I see Twilights expression brighten at that. " Sure Shadow. She was actually going to apologize to you tomorrow at the Summer Sun Celebration. " Everyone looks at us confused about what we were talking about. " Twilight, she has no reason to apologize. I saw the deeply buried pain that she keeps hidden. My anger simply wouldn't let me act on that knowledge at the time. " The others are still confused as to what we are talking about. " Twi. What are you and Shadow talking about? " It seems that Dash is the first one to voice their collective thoughts. " I'll explain things once we get inside and get comfortable.

We proceed into the library and I close the door behind me. I can hear Spike in the kitchen. " Hey Spike! Were back. Can you get some tea started? " He hears me and leans his head out of the kitchen. " Already on it. You okay man? That's one dangerous forest to take a stroll through. " Its comforting to know that he was worried about me. " Yeah, I'm alright. Nothing in that forest would have tried to hurt me. I share a common understanding with all creatures of the wild. " They all look at me, wondering what I meant. " Shadow, what did you mean by you sharing a common understanding with all creatures of the wild? " I guess Twilight really wants to know. " What I mean is, I understand the feeling of being free to live my life how I choose. For example, some animals love living with Fluttershy, while others prefer living in the forests. Fluttershy doesn't force them to live with her they do it out of their own choosing. That goes to show how kind and caring Fluttershy is. " They all uderstand now while Fluttershy is trying to hide her deep blush behind her hair. At this point is when Spike appears with the tea. After taking a few sips Twilight explains to the others about what Celestia and I argued about.

Everypony has sad expressions after hearing about how Celestia had to banish her sister to the moon. Just in case any of the girls gets any wrong ideas, it would be best to explain the reasons why I got angry. " Girls. Before any of you gets angry at me I wanted to explain why I got mad. I got mad because Celestia ignored her sisters feelings. That alone caused Luna to become consumed with loneliness and darkness. Nightmare Moon was never evil, she just wanted exactly what Luna wanted. And that was for their night, that they worked had to make to be appreciated. I mean imagine how you girls would what if nopony ever cared for your help that you give them because of your studies. That's how Luna and Nightmare Moon felt. " I see that my words got to them. They now understand Nightmare Moons plight. " Okay how about we get to the introductions? I know Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. So what are your names? "

The orange pony with a blonde mane and tail steps foward first. " Well partner, ma names Applejack. But my friends call me AJ. I run the apple farm outside of town with my family. " next is the white pony with the royal purple mane and tail. " My name is Rarity darling. I am the best fashion designer in Ponyville. " It seems that these two love their jobs just like the others. " It's nice to meet all of you. As you know, my name is Shadow and I honestly can say that I like all of your chosen careers. I like interacting with animals, I have an eye for color, I've always wanted to fly, I like going to parties even if I feel awkward at them, I always wanted to try working on farm, and I love reading. " After I'm done speaking, I notice all of them looking at me with happy smiles on their faces.

" That's good to hear Shadow. At least you'll always have one of us to help you out if you get bored. Not many ponies share our interests. " Twilight is definitely right. " Now seeing as how were friends now, why don't you tell the others about what Celestia told you about my past life while Spike and I chill upstairs on the balcony? " Twilight nods while the others are confused. Spike and I head upstairs and he leads me to the balcony which turns out to be through Twilights room. We walk out and sit on the balcony floor just looking up and the beutiful night sky. " Say Shadow. If you don't have a place to stay, I'm sure Twilight wouldn't mind you staying here. " I look to Spike with a thankful smile. " Thanks Spike. I'll sleep out here on the balcony. " He looks at me like I'm crazy. " Are you sure? Even though its summer, it can get pretty chilly at night. " I give him a reassuring nod. " Neither the cold nor the heat bother me. Plus I always enjoy it when I can sleep under the stars and admire the night skys beauty. "

He looks at me with more understanding now. " Okay, I'll let Twilight know that you'll be sleeping out here. They should be done talking now anyways. " With that Spike heads inside. I look back up at the night sky and smile as soon as I see the moon. " I'll see you sometime soon mom. " The moon givex off a gentle and sootning pulse as my eyes drift closed.

( Pov. Spike )

I head back downstairs and see the girls drying up their tears. " Hey Twilight. I told Shadow he could stay here with us. He's currently sleeping on the balcony. That's where he wants to sleep by the way. " All of ther girls get worried looks. " I don't mind him staying here Spike. But he will catch a cold sleeping out on the balcony. " I can understand her worry, since I reacted the same way " That's what I said to him, but he said that the cold doesn't bother him and that he enjoys being able to sleep under the beautiful night sky. " The girls seem to have a better understanding now. Lovely Rarity seems to be the one who wants to talk next. " Well darlings, I simply must be heading home. I need my beauty sleep after all. " With that Rarity heads to the door followed by the others. Twilight and I see them to the door and wish them a good night and a safe journey home. Now we head to our respective beds and glance at Shadow sleepig out on the balcony and quietly wish him a good night.

 **Well I know that I haven't uploaded anything in quite some time, but with work throwing off my sleeping its been hard for me to find the energy to write. I tend to read some fanfic while waiting to clock in at work and a story that I read gave me the idea for this story. The stories name is** _ **"Tales of the Oppressed "**_ **. Anyways tell me what you think of this story please. Ill try and get chapter three of Shadow of the Inuzuka out soon, I'm almost done with it. Until then, I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
